Core A brings the technology and expertise of modern robotic drug discovery to bear on the scientific problems ofthe BWH Udall Center. This technology will be used to find drug-like molecules that target proteins and processes relevant to PD. The effect of these molecules on the neurodegenerative process in Parkinsonian Drosophila mice, or neurons will provide important information about the relationship between the target and PD. This approach, called chemical genetics, is not widely available to the academic community because of the significant barriers with respect to personnel and equipment costs. This core will support the execution of screens generated by BWH Udall investigators, in the Harvard Laboratory for Drug Discovery in Neurodegeneration. In addition, the core will disseminate results of those screens, including interesting bioactive compounds, to all of the Udall Centers. Finally, the core will provide training to visiting scientists Iron:, other Udall centers.